


ktt

by kuns



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choi Youngjae-centric, M/M, Shy Choi Youngjae, Soft Choi Youngjae, got7 is gay for youngjae, i am too, i big love youngjae, implied bottom choi youngjae, implied top bambam, implied top jackson wang, implied top jinyoung, implied top mark tuan, implied top yugyeom, text fic, that's not the point, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuns/pseuds/kuns
Summary: got7 is gay and whipped for youngjae, a concept i'm here for. also attempt at humour





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_**doubleB has started a group chat!** _

 

 **doubleB:** hi dudes im ur new best friend bambam

 **jinyoung_:** no ur not

 **doubleB:** i jus said it bro

 

 **mark:** how did u even find me lmao

 **doubleB:** well u see, i have this friend who has this friend, who has this friend, who has this cousin who has this friend who knows u

 **mark:** what the actual hell did i just read

 **gyemo:** a masterpiece at its finest

 **doubleB:** thx bro :) i tried hard

 **wangfordays:**....thats what she said 

 **jb <3nora:** LMAO die

 **doubleB:** aye someone is reading the messages and not replying, i will lit burn u-

 **youngjaejae:** hi! my name is choi youngjae, i'm 17 years old and i love overwatch! (* ^ ω ^) i also have a puppy, her name is coco. nice to meet all of you!!!! (*¯︶¯*)

**jinyoung_:** holy fuck 

 **jinyoung_:** my heart, i cried a lil. i love u youngjae ur precious

 **wangfordays:** DIBS

 **wangfordays:** i nearly sent dics 

 **wangfordays:** either way i'm crying and in love

 **mark:** ... i usually hate those emoji things but wow, u just made me love them....,,,,, life is whack dude

 **youngjaejae:** why do you hate them markie?! they're so cute! (・`ω´・)

 **gyemo:** yeah 'markie'

 **mark:**  thaTS SO CUTE FJSKGH DG 

 

 **wangfordays:** do i not get a nickname :(

 **jinyoung_:** no

 **youngjaejae:** aw (o^▽^o) jinyoungie be nice!!!!

 

 **jinyoung_:** no one else call me jinyoungie i will make youngjae trademark that shit

 **gyemo:** no one wants to call u tht 

 **jinyoung_:** shut up ur probably a ten yr old rat

 **gyemo:** i wish rats lifespans are short

 **jinyoung_:** good make like a rat nd die, rattie

 **gyemo:** i jus came here to HAVE FUN not get ATTACKED smh >:( so mean

 **doubleB:** aw i wanna nickname too youngjae ):

 **youngjaejae:** everyone (o^▽^o) say your name! nicknames for everyone (≧◡≦) 

 **gyemo:** yugyeom :-)

 **youngjaejae:** gyeomie! cute!~ 

 **gyemo:** i love it way better than the username i have rn 

 

_**gyemo has changed his username to: gyeomie** _

**jinyoung_:** what kind of rat name is yugyeom

 **gyeomie:** what kind of bitchass name is jinyoung

 **youngjaejae:** don't fight! it hasn't even been an hour yet :((

 **jb <3nora:** jaebum.

 **youngjaejae:** jaebummie! 

 **jb <3nora:** eh

 **youngjaejae:** do you not like it? (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

 

 **mark:** yeah jaebum do u not like it

 **jinyoung_:** yeah

 **doubleB:** yEAH

 **gyeomie:** yeah

 **wangfordays:** YEAH

 **jb <3nora: **nono i love it :) <3 haha,,,

 **youngjaejae:** yay (≧◡≦)

 

 **wangfordays:** uGH M HEAR T YOURE SO CUt E PLS LET ME MARRY YIU

 **youngjaejae:** i don't even know your name yet!!!

 **wangfordays:** jackson my name is jackson ily pls rest and take care of urself

 **mark:** ^ i second this

 **doubleB:** ^^ i third this

 **jb <3nora: **^^^ i fourth this

 **gyeomie:** ^^^^ i fifth this 

 **jinyoung_:** ^ no one cares ugly + ^^^^^ i sixth this

 **youngjaejae:** you guys are silly! i like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **youngjaejae:** is anyone awake?

 

 **wangfordays:** i am now, what's up???

 **youngjaejae:** i had a scary dream, i'm too scared to go back to sleep :,(

 **wangfordays:** aw sunshine ): do you wanna talk abt it???

 **youngjaejae:** nuh you'll laugh at me ;;

 **wangfordays:** i'm not that mean, want me to send you cute dog videos?

 **youngjaejae:** no :( i want coco but i don't wanna be pulled under the bed by demons

 

 **jinyoung_:** aw sweetiepie do you want me to look under the bed? <3

 **youngjaejae:** yes (｡•́︿•̀｡) but you're not here o(〒﹏〒)o

 **jinyoung_:** i'll fly to wherever u are and protect you from evil 

 **youngjaejae:** and coco? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **jinyoung_:** and coco.

**jb <3nora: **who said u could go look for monsters under his bed u shrimpdick

 **jinyoung_:** dont insult my dick

 **jb <3nora: **u are a dick

 **jinyoung_:** thx

 

 **mark:** guys stop, youngjae's scared you can fight later.

 **youngjaejae:** markie :( come to mokpo and fight the monsters :((

 **gyeomie:** i live like 3 hrs away from mokpo i will save you, prince!

 **jinyoung_:** BITHC STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY

 **mark:** he's my baby

 **wangfordays:** uh no i called dibs last night >:(

 

 **doubleB:** I'M FLYING ALLTHE WAY FROM THAILAND TO SAVE YOUNGJAE FUCK YALL 

 **doubleB:** speaking of youngjae whered he go

 **jinyoung_:** he ran away bcs of ratgyeom

 

 **youngjaejae:** why is everyone so mean to yugyeomie? i think he's great!

 **youngjaejae:** and i started watching videos on youtube! 

 **doubleB:** i like yugyeom :^)

 

 **doubleB:** everyone should send a selfie l8r 

 **mark:** no thx

 **jinyoung_:** no

 **wangfordays:** sure

 **jb <3nora:** absolutely not 

 **youngjaejae:** sure! (´• ω •`) ♡ 

 **gyeomie:** ....♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ cute 

 

 **jinyoung_:** dont u dare do hearts at my precious baby

 **gyeomie:** u know what i dont like u

 **jinyoung_:** finally something i can relate to u with

 

 **mark:** ... okay, only bcs youngjae is doing it

 **jinyoung_:** only 4 youngjae

 **jb <3nora:** fine 

 **doubleB:** great one sec 

 **jb <3nora:** wait not rn 

 **doubleB:** i know tht

   _ **doubleB has changed** **youngjaejae's** **name to sunshine**_

 **sunshine:** aw yay! and i like my new username (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

 **wangfordays:** ohmygod youngjae i love u so much

 **gyeomie:** u just made enemies with like 6 different ppl jus now


	3. Chapter 3

**doubleB:** it's later yall

**doubleB:** u know what that means :) selfie time :)

**doubleB:** i will go first cause im a soild 10

**doubleB:** the white hair is an older picture black hair is newer

**doubleB:**  

 

**jb <3nora:** holy fuck r u a model dude wtf

**doubleB:** no just an instagram model

**sunshine:** wah bammie! you're so handsome hehe

**doubleB:** stop it youngjae i will cry i love uuuuuuuuuuUUUUUuuUUUUUuu

**jinyoung_:** cry bitch

**jinyoung_:** wait ur not rat srry  <3

 

**gyeomie:** i have a name 

**jinyoung_:** yeah it's rat 

**wangfordays:** damn that rainbow is cool howd u do that

**doubleB:** a magician never reveals his secrets

**wangfordays:** lame

 

**mark:** i'll go next

**mark:** prepare urselves for the ultimate stoner looking dude ever

**sunshine:** what's a stoner?

**jb <3nora:** mark probably

**mark:**

  

**mark:** the b &w is the most recent picture of me 

**sunshine:** markie!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're so hot!!! 

**mark:** damn i got youngjae to call me hot what is life bro 

**jb <3nora:** dude ur nude in the first pic theres a child in this chat

**mark:** o well

 

**jb <3nora:** anyway my turn

**jb <3nora:** 

**jinyoung_:** no homo ur hot

**gyeomie:** wow jaebutt

**sunshine:** jaebummie! i love your eye moles they are so cute!!! why is everyone here so attractive? it's making me feel ugly ;;

 

**wangfordays:** YOUNGJAE DONT YOU EVER CALL URSELF UGLY ISTG

**sunshine** : ;;;;;; m sorry ur turn jackiebear

**wangfordays:** i sobbed a bit

**wangfordays:**

**sunshine:** JACKIEBEAR YOURE SO SEXY!!!!!!!!!! 

**wangfordays:** i didnt even get to send a second one and you're already killing me.

**sunshine:** sorri go ahead ^^

**wangfordays:**

**jb <3nora:** dude i think i follow you on ig

**wangfordays:** DUDE SRSLY 

**jb <3nora**: ,,,, dude i do,,,,, 

**wangfordays:** bro,,,,,

**jinyoung_:** ur both dumbasses

 

**jinyoung_:** im sending mine and youngjae's opinion only matters to me

**gyeomie:** i bet ur 50 years old

**jinyoung_:** go to hell

 

**jinyoung_:**

**gyeomie:** why is my bully hot what the fuck

**mark:** u look like ur worth a million bucks

**jinyoung_:** my parents make good money but thx i guess

**sunshine:** AW JINYOUNGIE!!!! you look someone i had a crush on before i moved back to mokpo!!! very handsome  <3

**jinyoung_:** pls stopbeing so cu- ohmyfukc did you ever send a letter to me?

**sunshine:** yeah! but i never got a chance to talk to you ;;

**jinyoung_:** suck it losers youngjae is my baby

 

**gyeomie:** no u gay its my turn

**jinyoung_:** i'm not expecting much

**gyeomie:** >:(

 

**gyeomie:**

**sunshine:** gyeomie you look so soft and cuddly! i wanna snuggle with you!!!!

**gyeomie:** youngjae i'm going to cuddle you so much one day 

**jinyoung_** : ,,, ur not too bad,,, but why r u wearing a keychain as an earring

**gyeomie:** ITS NOT A KEYCHAIN 

**jinyoung_:** sure

 

**wangfordays:** dude wtf u look so tall and young???

**gyeomie:** i'm only 18 bro

**doubleB:** bro im 18 2

**gyeomie:** only the cool kids are 18

**sunshine:** does that mean im not cool ;;

**gyeomie** : ,,, no ur perfect <3

**sunshine:** <3 ^-^

**mark:** holy shit u guys are so young

**doubleB:** how old are u 

**mark:** 22

**jb <3nora:** no one cares i wanna see youngjae's selfies

 

**doubleB:** me too

**wangfordays** : ,,,, me three

**jb <3nora:** glad we're on the same page

**sunshine:** oh! it is my turn, thank you for reminding me :D

**sunshine:**

****

****

**sunshine:** where'd everyone goooo? 

**sunshine:** (｡•́︿•̀｡) did i scare everyone away? am i that ugly? (｡•́︿•̀｡)(｡•́︿•̀｡)

**wangfordays:** ohmygosh youre so cute you're like a cute lil otter ): < ur my baby

**sunshine:** aw! jackiebear (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**jinyoung_:** holy shit take my money, take my heart take everything i only want u

**doubleB:** YOUNGJAE IS THE CUTEST EVER I LOVE HIM HE'S SO CUTE 

**gyeomie:** youngjae you're so cute!!! i wanna give you cheek kisses

**sunshine:**  (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**gyeomie:** why are your eyes so red though bb?

**sunshine:** the contacts!!! they dried out my eyes (ノωヽ)

**jb <3nora:** my username is wrong it should be jb<3youngjae

 

**mark:** sorry i died from a cuteness overload

**mark:** youngjae i wanna protect u forever and ever so CUTE

**sunshine:** thank you!!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	4. bf

**sunshine:** i got asked out on a date what do i say the guuy is scary :(((

**wangfordays:** UHN SAYS NO???

**sunshine:** but that's mean jackiebear ●︿●

**wangfordays:** NO ITS NOT REJECT HIM NICELY

**mark:** i think what jackson is trying to say is; let him down nicely jaejae, let him know you're not interested in pursuing a relationship but you'd like to be friends.

**sunshine:** but markie, he's like 10ft tall and scary :(

**jinyoung_:** do u want me to tell him?

**jinyoung_:** i can act like ur over protective bf

**doubleB:** BF??!?/?!?!?!?! pI THINK NOT

**wangfordays:** WHAT DOUBLEB SAID THE FUKC 

**gyeomie:** youngjae i'll be ur irl bf

**jinyoung_:** get away from him rat

**gyeomie:** shut up crusty

**jb <3nora:** i dont think he was rly 10 ft tall cutie

**sunshine:** u didnt see him :(

**doubleB:** tell him u have a bf, his name is bambam and he's on a business trip to Thailand

**sunshine:** youre all asking me to be my bf :0 who do i pick? 

**mark:** me bcs im the oldest 

**wangfordays:** ME BCS I LOVE YOU WiHT MT WHOLE HEART

**jinyoung_:** i said it first

**jb <3nora:** just say u have 6 bfs


	5. Chapter 5

**mark:** do u ever just think about how one day ur mom picked u up and put u down but never picked u up again

 **wangfordays:** bro.....

 **wangfordays:** thats some deep shit right there

 **jinyoung_:** stop ur like a fucking tumblr post

 **jb <3nora:** lol 

 **gyeomie:** jinugly is mad

 **jinyoung_:** i ahte u so much yugyeom rat face

 **gyeomie:** owo new phone who dis?

 **jinyoung_:** kys

 **sunshine:** keep yourself safe!

 **jinyoung_:** not what i meant but...... ♡♡

 **jinyoung_:** also updates with the ugly who asked you out?

 **sunshine:** he keeps coming to my work :((( he wont leave me alone

 **gyeomie:** do you want me to come down there? three hours isnt that long of a drive

 **sunshine:** i can't ask that of you

 **doubleB:** i'll come fly from thailand and beat this hecker up

 **wangfordays:** i'm coming to korea soon so i'll protect u !

 **sunshine:** :(((((((((((((

 **mark:** has he not gotten the hint, jaejae?

 **sunshine:** idk :(

 **doubleB:** ANGERY MODE: ACTIVATED 

 **gyeomie** : I LVOE THE ANGERY MEME

**gyeomie:**

**jinyoung_** : this is proof that ratgyeom is fake 

 **mark:** and that i love youngjae the most

 **wangfordays:** no me

 **jinyoung_:** [DELETE]

 **gyeomie:** and u say im fake for using memes tf

 **jinyoung_:** bc u are

 **jb <3nora:** yall are annoying

 **sunshine:** :(

 **jb <3nora:** not u

 **sunshine:** ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**gyeomie:** hi i love youngjae

 **sunshine:** i love u gyeomie!

 **jinyoung_:** yugyeom doesnt deserve ur love

 **gyeomie:** >:(

 **wangfordays:** i love youngjae

 **jinyoung_:** me too

 **jb <3nora:** me too

 **doubleB:** i love youngjae mor

 **mark:** i love youngjae the most so suck it losers 


End file.
